Different types of therapies can be delivered simultaneously, or near simultaneously, to treat the same condition or to treat different conditions. For example, it possible to deliver both neural stimulation (NS) therapy and cardiac rhythm management (CRM) therapy.
Some NS therapy can alter cardiac contractility and excitability. Direct electrical stimulation of parasympathetic nerves can activate the baroreflex, inducing a reduction of sympathetic nerve activity and reducing blood pressure by decreasing vascular resistance. Sympathetic inhibition, as well as parasympathetic activation, have been associated with reduced arrhythmia vulnerability following a myocardial infarction, presumably by increasing collateral perfusion of the acutely ischemic myocardium and decreasing myocardial damage. Modulation of the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system with neural stimulation has been shown to have positive clinical benefits, such as protecting the myocardium from further remodeling and predisposition to fatal arrhythmias following a myocardial infarction.